


Thursday

by jinglebin



Series: Joneva Reunion [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, F/M, Smut, lots of feelings, not too graphic though, someone teach me how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebin/pseuds/jinglebin
Summary: When Eva woke up that Thursday and threw on her flannel shirt she had no idea how her day would go. She definitely hadn't expected she'd be hooking up with Jonas...EDIT: rewritten to third person





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe how long it took me to actually finish this. Enjoy my ramblings about Joneva and their Thursday spent together. There's not enough fic about them.

Eva is sitting in Spanish class, absent-mindedly sucking on her pen. She tried to pay attention to what her teacher was saying, but the end of year exams are over, and it’s hard to find the motivation. The sun shines in through the windows and warms Eva’s skin. She lets her gaze drift out the window. There’s not a cloud in the sky. The last few days of school feel like such a waste of time. Especially when the sun is taunting you, making you imagine a whole bunch of things you would rather be doing. She glances over at Noora, who looks just as absent-minded as she is. That’s weird, she usually pays attention. Eva supposes it’s good she turned up to class at all today. Glancing over at Noora’s paper, Eva sees she’s been writing William’s name and drawing hearts all around it. A frown forms on Eva’s face. She doesn’t like seeing Noora so love crazy over William again. It leaves her with this nasty feeling in her gut, but she can’t quite tell where it comes from.

It’s not like Eva never tried talking to the other girls about it, but when Sana told her she’d sent William the email in the first place, she gave up on Sana sharing her concerns. Chris was a bit more understanding, but Noora is happy right now, and Chris seems to think things might be different for them if they stay in Oslo. Vilde agreed with Eva of course, but she’s not entirely objective about William. Vilde has every reason to dislike him obviously, and it’s actually a bit weird how quickly everyone forgave him for how he treated her. Eva has spent many an hour listening to Vilde dragging William while enjoying Vilde’s smiles and her presence. It’s nice in the moment but after Eva leaves she’s still not sure how to feel about Noora and William. It’s easy to forget her own mind when she’s around Vilde.

It’s possible that Eva is just a little bit jealous, and that’s why Noora being with William makes her so uncomfortable. She glances over at Noora, who is leaning back in her chair, brushing a hand through her hair and smiling to herself. Noora is beautiful of course. A smile spreads across Eva’s face at seeing her so relaxed. Noora turns her gaze on Eva and smiles back at her. The expression makes her look even prettier, and honestly can anyone really blame Eva that she used to be a little bit in love with her?

People in the room start gathering their stuff and heading out and it snaps Eva out of her stupor. She’s so happy class is finally over, and she’s done with school for the day.

“Hey, do you want to hang out?” she asks Noora. “Enjoy the nice weather?”

“I can’t, I meeting William,” Noora answers with a reluctant smile. “I have to go, he’s probably waiting for me already.” And just like that, she’s gotten up, grabbed her bag, and is heading out the door.

Eva sighs and gets up too, taking her flannel shirt off the back of her chair and tying it around her waist. The day has gotten too warm to wear it. Eva picks her backpack up off the floor, slings it over her shoulders, and heads out of the classroom. On the way over to her locker, she spots Vilde, who is putting a book back into hers.

“Hei, Vilde,” Eva greets her.

Vidle turns her head to smile at Eva. Eva’s stupid, treacherous  little heart gives a little thump. She tries not to grin back too stupidly. Eva is always falling for the wrong people lately. There was a time when she thought maybe Vilde liked her back, but not anymore. She doesn’t seem to react to them touching like Eva does. Still, Eva can’t stop herself from basking in Vilde’s smiles and her touches. She’s weak, she knows it. She just can’t seem to stop herself.

“Hei, Eva,” Vilde replies.

“Hey, you’re done for the day too, right?” Eva asks her. “Do you maybe want to do something?”

“Oh, I can’t,” Vilde says, and her face falls. “I’ve made plans with Magnus.”

“Oh.” Eva can’t hide her disappointment.  “Well, have fun.”

“Maybe you can hang out with Chris and Sana?” Vilde suggest. She looks at Eva like she’s pitying her for not having a boyfriend at the moment.

“Don’t they still have German?”

“Oh, right, maybe text them later then,” Vilde says closing her locker.

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” Eva replies, trying to keep the smile on her face. Eva has great friends now, and she knows they love her. Sometimes though, when they don’t have time for her, it’s hard not to let that crippling loneliness settle back in.

“I have to go now though,” Vilde says. “Sorry, Eva. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Eva stops by her locker to drop her Spanish book inside. She’s heading for the exit when she almost walks straight into Jonas, who is coming around the corner.

“Sorry, Eva.,” he says with a smile, and Eva melts a little inside.

“No, problem,” Eva replies, smiling back. “I wasn’t really watching where I was going.”

“You’re done now, right?” He asks. “What are you doing now?”

“Oh, nothing,” Eva tries to keep up a cheerful expression. “I might hang with Chris and Sana later.”

“Sounds good,” Jonas says. He’s peering at Eva closely though,  and she thinks he can see through her happy façade.

“What are you doing?”

“I was just going to go home,” Jonas replies. “Maybe play some video games with Thea.”

“That’s cool.”

“Do you maybe want to hang out with me instead?” He asks, smiling brightly.

“Really?” Eva is surprised but delighted. “I’d love to.” Her pulse quickens a bit when Jonas smiles widely at her response.

Eva feels a bit nervous as they head out of the school. She tried to be friends with Jonas after they broke up, but it was too much too soon for both of them, and they haven’t actually hung out in a long time. Maybe enough time has passed now that they can actually be friends. Eva is excited at the prospect. She has really missed Jonas. There’s a little flutter in her stomach when Jonas looks at her, but that’s probably because being friends is new territory for them. Besides, having lingering feelings for your first love is normal. It’s just nostalgia.

“So what do you want to do?” Eva asks.

Jonas looks pensive for a moment, and then an idea seems to hit him.

“The sun is shining,” he says happily, “let’s just grab some beers and go hang out in the park. You know, since you’re an adult now who can buy alcohol and consume it rationally.” His tone is teasing, and he’s smirking at Eva.

“Hmm, I don’t know if I should give you beer. I don’t want to corrupt any minors.” Eva teases back.  

“I will willingly be corrupted,” he says, and he puts his hand on Eva’s shoulder to guide her in the direction of the store. The slight pressure of his touch is comforting, and Eva is happy to follow his lead.

\-----

Eva buys a chilled sixpack from the store while Jonas waits outside, and then they head for the park. They walk in silence, and it’s not really awkward, but it still feels a bit weird since they used to talk about everything.

“Did you know Magnus used to have dominatrix dreams about Vilde?” Jonas blurts out suddenly.

“What?” Eva is too stunned to say anything else.

“Yeah, he told us about them,” he says with a grimace. “In excruciating detail.”

“Vilde keeps telling us graphic details about their sex life,” Eva admits. “It’s horrifying.”

“Have you seen them… _meowing_ at each other?” Jonas asks, keeping his voice lower than normal like he’s afraid to be overheard.

“Yes! It’s so weird,” Eva bursts out. “I just ignore it because I do not want to know what’s up with that.”

“I just look away from them now whenever they’re together.”

“Me too.”

Jonas lets out a laugh and Eva can’t help but start laughing along. They’ve reached the park now and sit down on a patch of grass in the sunlight. Eva hands Jonas a can of beer and cracks one open for herself.

They’ve fallen into easy banter while they catch up on their lives, and Eva is starting to feel a little high on the combination of the beer and the sunlight and Jonas’ smiles. When he nudges her playfully, she can feel the heat from his shoulder seeping into my arm. They’re laughing at stupid inside jokes they haven’t been able to use in forever.

Eva finishes her beer and lets herself fall back onto the ground to soak up some sunlight. Jonas lies down next to her, and when he lays down his hand grazes Eva’s. She feels a little jolt in her stomach at the touch. Jonas’ hand is still lightly touching hers, but he isn’t pulling it back. Eva closes her eyes and enjoys the sensation for a while.

“So uhm…” Jonas starts hesitantly.

Eva opens her eyes and turns to face him.

“What was up with that Instagram thing?” Jonas asks. “Isak said you were all really angry at Sana.”

Eva feels a twinge of guilt. A blush rises to her cheeks and she averts her gaze.

“I overreacted,” she mumbles.

“Yeah?”

“You’re going to be disappointed in me,” Eva says, daring a glance at him. “ _I’m_ disappointed in me.”

Jonas looks confused. “When I’m disappointed in you,” he says, “it’s because I believe you can do better.”

A blush rises to Eva’s cheeks, and she turns her head away. She still feels ashamed but she’s also touched by his words. It’s so easy to remember why she loved Jonas now that they’re hanging out again. Eva is still a bit anxious about starting this conversation. She sits up and takes a deep breath. Jonas sits up too and scoots closer, but not close enough to touch her.

“I’m not sure where to start.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jonas reassures her. “You don’t have to tell me.”

Eva steals a glance at him, but she can’t read his expression. She’s looking into his eyes and the knot in her stomach loosens a bit. She shouldn’t be this worried about telling Jonas. She used to tell him everything. Maybe they can get back to that.

“Do you remember,” Eva asks him, “right before we got together? I told you about Ingrid?”

“You were confused about your feelings for her,” Jonas says. “But you told me later on that you were just jealous because of me. Is that not the truth?”

“I _was_ ,” Eva replies. “But, I also had feelings for her.” Eva takes a deep breath. “I’m bisexual. I just haven’t told anyone yet.”

It feels good to finally say the words out loud.

“Hva faen!” Jonas lets out. “Am I just the guy people come out to first now? Did Isak tell you I was really chill when he told me? Is that why you’re telling me?”

He sounds serious but when Eva turns to look at him he raises his eyebrows and smirks.

“You are always chill. The chillest.”

Eva is a bit overwhelmed by the sudden rush of affection she feels for Jonas. She tries to compose herself, she’s probably been staring at him like a lovesick puppy.

“So, what does that have to do with anything?” Jonas urges her to go on.

“Well, there’s someone I like.”

“It’s Vilde,” he says, eyes wide in shock. “It is, isn’t it?”

Eva stares at him in amazement. “How on earth did you know?”

“I don’t know. This conversation is giving me a really weird sense of déjà vu.”

“Well, yeah. It’s Vilde,” she admits. “And when Ingrid and Sara made that fake Vilde account… I got really angry. Then when Sana accidentally told me she’d made the original Sara account…” Eva sighs. “I was just so upset on Vilde’s behalf that I took it out on her. Vilde was was really upset, but she was hiding how much it hurt her. I could tell, so I kind of reacted to it more on her behalf than mine.”

“Eva…” Jonas sighs.

“I know. I know,” she mutters. “I put what she thought above what I thought.”

Eva’s staring at the ground, afraid to look at Jonas. She’s leaning away from him. He takes a while to react. The pause is long enough that Eva can feel anxiety rise up inside her again. But then Jonas is moving closer. He wraps an arm around Eva’s shoulder,  his free hand gently grabs her chin and he forces her to look at him.

“Hey, it’s okay.” He’s looking softly at her, and Eva has to try not to cry. “It’s okay to feel hurt on behalf of your friends, and to stick up for them when they don’t do it for themselves. And it’s okay if you prioritized Vilde over Sana for a moment.” He brushes a lock of hair behind her ear. “You’re a good person, Eva. Everyone knows that.”

“I still feel bad about it.” Eva whispers, averting her gaze, really touched by his praise.

“That’s okay,” Jonas reassures her. “You’ve apologized to Sana, right? And you’re talking to her more now?”

Eva nods. Jonas’ arm is still around her. It’s comforting. She leans into the touch a little.

“Come on, let’s crack open another beer. We deserve it.” Jonas grabs a can and hands it to her, and Eva smiles at him softly.

They move back to more light hearted topics, and Jonas soon has Eva laughing again while they finish their second round of beers. Eva can’t stop her face from lighting up every time Jonas smiles at her. She hasn’t felt this happy in a while. There are butterflies in Eva’s stomach, but she’s pretending that they don’t mean anything. She’s pretending she’s just happy because it feels like she can finally have Jonas back as a friend, and she really wanted that.

Jonas casually leans over to brush a strand of Eva’s hair behind her ear. Her heart starts thumping and she can’t tear her eyes away from him.

“So, bi huh? Does that mean you dumped me because you were into Noora?” Jonas jokes, breaking the tension.

“What? No!”

Eva knows they didn’t break up because of Noora, but it still feels a bit like a lie because she can’t deny she had a crush on her.

“You’re lying!” His voice is high with excitement. “You had a crush on her!” He’s grinning widely at Eva.

“No! I…” Eva stammers. “Okay, yes. But she’s _not_ the reason we broke up.”

“Wow,” Jonas says, sounding confused. “Why is everyone so taken with her.”

“You don’t think she’s attractive?”

“I mean, yeah, she’s beautiful…” He shrugs.

“She doesn’t do it for you? Wow, I thought Noora was everyone’s type.”

“Well, not mine. She’s more Mahdi’s type.”

“Mahdi? Really?” Eva is honestly surprised at this revelation.  

“Don’t tell him I told you.” Jonas looks slightly worried.

“I don’t think I’ve ever spoken more than two words to Mahdi. I’m not gonna start now, just to tell him you’re spilling his secrets to me.”

“Thanks.”

“Hey, so we haven’t talked about you. Are _you_ hiding anything?” Eva asks jokingly.

“No,” Jonas replies, but he’s not quite meeting Eva’s eye.

“Do you have a new girlfriend?” Eva asks with a fake look of indignation on her face.

“No.”

“A boyfriend then?” Eva is smirking at him.

“What?” He’s honestly startled.

“No?” she inquires. “Still straight as an arrow? You never secretly hooked up with Isak?”

Jonas nearly chokes on his sip of beer.

“No? What?” he stammers. “Why would I do that?”

“Hey, you never know. Sexuality is fluid,” Eva reminds him, “and Isak was so into you.”

“I _knew_ it! Faen! He never told me.” Jonas said.

“Oh, sorry. I figured you knew. You’re not going to confront him, are you?”

“No. I mean, I kind of suspected.” He looks right into Eva’s eyes. “But it doesn’t matter now. It’s in the past.”

Eva suspects he’s not just referring to Isak’s crush. Isak has told Eva he eventually confessed to Jonas about his role in their breakup. Eva hasn’t blamed him for it in a long time, and it seems like Jonas doesn’t either. It was bound to happen anyway. At the time it was the best thing for them.

There’s tension hanging in the air between them, Eva averts her gaze and chugs the rest of her beer. She’s putting the can down when her phone buzzes. She takes it out of her bag and sees she has a new text from Chris.

_Chris: Hey gorgeous. What are you up to tonight? Wanna hang?_

Eva frowns at her phone.

I frown at my phone. Chris has made it pretty clear he’d like to resume their casual arrangement now that he’s home for a while, but she’s been holding him off. It was good to see him again at her birthday party, because they’ve always had a good time together. Eva hasn’t hooked up with his since he came back though. She’s not sure that’s what she wants anymore.

“Do you have to go?” Jonas asks, sounding a little disappointed

No,” she reassures him

She puts her phone away without replying. Eva really doesn't want to leave Jonas. It feels way too good to be around him again. And so far it’s still innocent.  Whatever feelings this is dredging up, she can deal with them later.

“Do you want to walk around a bit?” Jonas suggests. “I’m starting to feel a bit stiff.”

“Sounds good.”

Eva puts  the rest of the beers in her backpack and gets up. They’re walking through the park chatting casually when Jonas’ phone starts ringing.

“Thea,” he says, after checking the caller ID, and turns away slightly before answering.  

“Hi … I’m just hanging out with Eva … No, I remembered … Yes, I’ll get you food. What do you want … Okay … Yes, I’m going now, I’ll be home soon.”

“So do you have to go?”

“My parents are out today,” Jonas explains. “and I was going to have a kebab with Thea. She’s getting hungry.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Do you want to join us?” Jonas questions, with a genuine smile. “We can maybe watch a movie after?”

“I’d love to” Eva can’t help but smile back widely.

“Great, let’s go then,” he says, reaching out as if to grab Eva’s hand before he thinks better of it and lets his arm drop back to his side.

\-----

They walk into Jonas’ house and discard their shoes at the door.

“Thea. Food’s here.” Jonas calls out, and they head for the dinner table.

“Great, I’m starving,” Thea yells back. “Hi, Eva.”

She doesn’t even comment on Eva being there, as if she’s not the least bit surprised. It’s been a year and a half since Eva has set foot in Jonas’ house. The should be surprised. But even to Eva, it felt right being here. Jonas hands Thea her kebab in silence, and then hands Eva hers as well.

“Do you want to watch a movie with us later?” he asks Thea.

“Nah, I’m playing Dragon Age.”

They eat their kebabs while Jonas talks to Thea about how she’s doing in school. The second Thea finishes eating, she darts off to continue her game.

“Do you want to go watch in my room? My bed’s more comfortable than the table.”

“Oh, sure.”

Eva’s pulse picks up at the mere suggestion of being in Jonas’ room again. She needs to get a grip.

This doesn’t mean anything. It wouldn’t be the first time they’re lying on a bed together and not doing anything. Jonas used to hang out in her room a lot right after they broke up. But Eva was just pretending back then that being that close to him and not being allowed to touch him didn’t hurt. She had faked a smile while she tried to help him hook up with other girls.

Things had changed since then though. It didn’t hurt her anymore to be seperated from Jonas. The tension she had felt today was probably entirely on her part. Jonas has moves on. Eva has moved on too. Just because she’d moved on to a hopeless unrequited crush on a friend doesn’t mean she hadn’t moved on.

Eva realizes she hasn’t actually thought about Vilde since she ran into Jonas earlier today. That still doesn’t have to mean anything. Being around Jonas is making all these feelings well up inside her again, but that doesn’t mean they’re real. It’s more like muscle memory. This is just how her body is used to reacting to Jonas.

Her mind starts wandering, imagining a future where she’s with Jonas again and the images make her smile. She catches herself and stops. She can’t be doing this.

_Faen, she’s in trouble._

They head up to Jonas’ bedroom, and Jonas gets out his laptop. He closes the curtains so they can see the screen better. They sit down on his bed, sufficiently spaced apart so they’re not touching, but Eva can still feel the heat from his body, and it’s making her skin tingle.  

“What do you want to watch?” Jonas asks her.

“I don’t know.”

“Me neither,” Jonas replies. “I thought having my friend date a movie buff would help with these choices, but all Isak’s been recommending me lately are the cheesy romances he’s watched with Even.”

Watching a romantic movie doesn’t seem like the best idea right now. Eva’s having enough trouble keeping her feelings in check.

They settle on Zootopia in the end, even though Eva has seen it before. Jonas hasn’t and his attention is fixated on the screen while Eva keeps stealing glances at him. She watches his eyebrows pull together when he frowns or the corner of his lips turn up slightly when he’s amused.

Jonas’ laptop is perched on his lap, turned slightly towards Eva. They’re sitting close, but not touching. Jonas is laughing at something that happened in the movie, and seeing him so carefree makes Eva’s heart thump. She can’t resist it; she leans into him a little until their shoulders are touching.

Jonas starts breathing in a little louder than normal and then leans into the touch. Eva has no idea what’s happening so she just goes with it. Eva scoots closer to him. It makes it easier for her to see the screen, which seems like a valid excuse for the movement.

Jonas breathing hitches for a second. Eva keeps her gaze locked on the screen. She’s afraid to look at Jonas right now. She doesn’t want to break the spell.

What if she’s imagining it all. What if this isn’t stirring up old feelings for Jonas like it’s doing for her?

A little later Jonas sighs and wraps his arm around Eva’s shoulder. Her heart skips a beat. Eva feels her skin flush and she’s trying to calm herself down. She’s so confused about what’s happening. This day has brought up too many feelings she thought had been long buried.

Eva really thought she was over him. But this could all still be platonic. It’s toeing the line, but they haven’t crossed it yet. But if this is Jonas making a move, however small, it’s up to Eva to respond.

Jonas’ touch feels so comforting, so Eva does what feels natural. She turns his way, leans her head on his shoulder and wraps her arm around his middle. It feels normal, like it hasn’t been a year and a half since they last held each other.

Excitement is running through Eva’s veins, but at the same time she feels strangely calm.She’d forgotten how comfortable she is with Jonas. There aren’t many people who make her feel this safe.

Jonas starts laughing at the movie again, and Eva’s heart flutters. She lets her hand move across his stomach, fingers tracing his abs, and she feels him tense up. His hand moves up and he starts tracing small circles on Eva’s upper arm with his thumb. It’s just a simple touch, but he knows how much Eva likes it.

Eva turns her head to look at him, and he’s staring back at her. Her heart flips and her stomach flutters, or maybe the other way around. Eva feels like it’s been forever since she has looked at  him and he’s looked at her. His hands come up to cup her face, and his thumb is caressing her cheek. Eva closes her eyes and sighs, revelling in the sensation. Then her hand goes to his neck and she pulls him closer.

It’s absolutely electrifying when their lips touch. It’s like Eva’s lips have been craving his but they’d been entirely unaware they were missing anything. Just like Eva has been oblivious to just how much she’s been missing Jonas. Her lips are moving against his, trying to relearn the taste and feel of them when he suddenly pulls away. He’s looking into her eyes, and Eva’s not sure what he’s reading in them. He looks unsure. Eva is afraid to speak, but all she can think is _please don’t let this stop_.

Jonas moves away a bit, and Eva can feel dread threatening to settle in, but then he’s closing up the laptop and moving it to the side, and his lips are immediately back on hers. This kiss is more intense too. His hand fists into Eva’s hair, and his tongue slips into her mouth, and she doesn’t even care that she doesn’t know what this means. Eva would never stop this from happening. The memory of how it feels to kiss Jonas pales so much in comparison to this feeling, and Eva’s so grateful for the reminder. She’s grabbing at his shoulders, trying to pull him closer, and he’s rolling on top of her.

Jonas moves his hands, settling them on Eva’s hips. His lips are still moving against her like he’s just as desperate to remember as she is. He unties the flannel shirt from around her waist, and Eva lifts her hips so he can pull it out from under her. Then he unceremoniously throws it to the floor.

Jonas presses closer to her, bringing their bodies flush together. His hand moves to cup Eva’s breast and he’s kissing along her jaw and down her neck. Eva can feel him hardening in his jeans, but he’s not trying to rush this. It feels like he wants to savour this moment. Look at it from every angle and make sure he remembers.

Eva wishes she could go slow but her skin is itching with the need to get closer to Jonas. They’re still wearing entirely too much clothing. Eva grabs the hem of Jonas’ shirt and tries to pull it off. Jonas sits back on his knees and takes off the offending garment. His eyes are boring into Eva’s. She doesn’t think anyone but Jonas has ever looked at her like that.

Eva’s skin is flushed, and it’s too intense. She burning with the need to feel Jonas closer again so she pulls him back down. His mouth is back on hers. She runs her fingers lightly over his exposed back and she can feel Jonas shiver slightly. Her mind feels blissfully blank and yet it’s whirling with thought at the same time. All she wants is _more._

Jonas moves his hands to Eva’s hips. He’s pushing up her shirt, but only slightly, so he can circle his thumbs on the exposed skin, and it’s making her breathless. Eva sighs into his mouth and pulls at him, trying to get him even closer. He’s moved back to kissing her neck, and it’s so, so good. Eva lets out a moan, and she can’t remember how she ever went without this.

His head ducks down, and he starts pushing up her shirt agonizingly slowly as he kisses up along her stomach. He gently strokes her breasts when he reaches them, and then he’s pulling Eva up so he can take of her shirt. Then his mouth is back on hers, sucking on her lower lip, and it’s divine. He takes advantage of Eva’s upright position to unhook her bra and takes it off, and then he’s pushing her back down, and he’s kissing her, and his hand moves to palm her breast, and Eva is moaning into his mouth and pushing up her hips just looking for some friction, and she can feel how hard he is, and it’s all a bit too much.

Eva reaches down to undo the button on his jeans, and then starts pushing them down. He pulls back to shimmy out of them, and he only stops touching Eva for a second, but she already misses feeling him so she grab his forearm and slowly pull him back to her. Eva moves his hand to her breast again, as her other hand wraps around his neck to pull his mouth back onto hers.

This kiss feels different. It’s less filled with desire and much sweeter. Jonas’ lips move slowly against hers, and it’s so soft. Eva gets so overwhelmed with emotions, she can feel tears brimming in her eyes, but she pushes them back. She runs her hands along Jonas’ exposed skin, from his arms over his back, around to the front. She’s moving her palms over his abs, and shes moves her hand down wanting to push it into his boxers, but he stops her and pulls back to look at her.

“I think I owe you something.” He says.  
  
Those are the only words spoken between them since they started this, and Eva is not really sure what he means. Jonas doesn’t seem to be expecting a response though as his mouth is instantly back on Eva’s for a short but bruising kiss, and then his lips are moving down pressing kisses to her throat and along her collarbone. He stops at her breasts to suck lightly on her nipples, and she’s arching up into the touch, but he just keeps moving down and down.

He’s pressing kisses to Eva’s hip bones while he’s unbuttoning her jeans. He starts pulling them down slowly, and he’s pressing kisses to her inner thighs along the way, and it finally registers what his words meant. Oh. Oooh. Eva’s heartbeat picks up and it’s a mix of excitement and nerves. Chris had done this to her once, and it felt good but she had also been kind of uncomfortable. Chris is really good with his hands, so they never did that again.

But Eva has always been more comfortable with Jonas. He’s moved back up, and he’s rubbing his thumbs in circles over her hips again. He’s pressing small kisses to her stomach, and then he looks at her, silently asking permission, so she gives a small nod.

Eva’s underwear is quickly discarded, and then Jonas’ mouth is one her and it’s getting _really_ hard to form coherent thoughts. Jonas is so good at reading her body’s responses, he’s got her worked up in no time. Eva is flushed all over, and she’s panting, and her legs start shaking when she gets close, so Jonas grabs them to hold them still. He keeps going, pushing Eva closer and closer. She feels her orgams building, and then she’s shattering apart while moaning loudly.

When Eva is coming down from her high, she see Jonas is moving away from her, and she grabs at him and pulls him back on top of her. Eva doesn’t want him to stop touching her right now. She pulls his mouth back to hers, and tastes herself on his tongue. Maybe it should feel gross, but all Eva can feel and think and taste and breathe is Jonas, and she needs him closer. She moves to push off his boxers, and then they’re pressed together. It’s just skin on skin, and Eva almost sighs in relief.

When Jonas pushes inside her, she’s so overcome with emotions, tears actually spill from her eyes. Jonas looks at her in concern, but she smiles at him reassuringly, so he slowly wipes them from her cheeks and moves to kiss her again. And it’s absolutely perfect. Jonas is in her and on her. Eva is absolutely surrounded by him, and it’s the best feeling in the world.

Jonas moves slowly at first and soon Eva can feel the tension building inside her again. Jonas quickens his pace and moves his hand down to touch her, and she’s coming again, his name spilling from her lips over and over. Jonas is still moving inside of her, and she doesn’t ever want him to stop. Her hands are roaming over his body trying to memorize every inch of his skin, and his lips trace over her jaw and it doesn’t take long before he’s coming, while moaning against Eva’s neck.

Jonas rolls off of Eva, and the loss of contact feels unbearable to her. Jonas seems to agree because his hand moves to rest on top of hers. They just lie there next to each other for a while until their breathing slows down.

Thoughts start spilling into Eva’s head. She’s worrying about what this means for them. Eva turns onto her side so she can face Jonas. Jonas copies her movement. They’re just gazing at each other. Jonas lifts his hand and softly strokes Eva’s cheek.

“We need to talk about this,” Eva says eventually.

“Yeah…” Jonas starts to speak, but he gets interrupted when his phone starts ringing. He murmurs a quick apology, but moves to answer it.

Eva tries not to listen to the conversation, but it feels a bit weird just lying there. She looks around for her underwear and puts it back on, and then grabs her bra and puts that back on too.

Jonas hangs up the phone. “My parents are on their way home,” he says, reaching for his boxers.

“Oh,” Eva replies. “I should probably go then. We can talk about this later.”

“Yeah,” he says and he looks a bit regretful.

Eva is pulling her jeans back on when her phone buzzes, and she grabs it to see she got a new text.

“Anyone important?” Jonas asks her.

“Just Chris,”

“Penetrator Chris?” Jonas asks. His gaze hardens and his shoulders tense up.

“Yes.”

“You’re sleeping with him again?” he asks, his voice angry. “What, were you just gonna fuck around with the both of us?”

“What? No!” Eva exclaims. “Is that what you think of me?” Her voice betrays how hurt she is. She knows Chris is still a sore spot for Jonas, but she didn’t think he’d react like this.

“Well, sleeping with penetrator Chris doesn’t exactly scream high standards and good morals,” Jonas spits out. He immediately seems to regret his words and opens his mouth like he’s going to apologize, but he seems lost for words. Eva feels a chill at his words, and tears are welling up in her eyes.

“Is that really what you think of me?” Eva asks. She knows he probably didn’t really mean it, but it hurts, especially coming from him. He hasn’t exactly been celibate since their break-up. He’s the one who moved on first after all. And now he’s judging Eva for how she tried to deal with the empty feeling he left behind when they broke up. She wants to scream or cry but instead she just turns her face away and looks for her t-shirt. Eva spots it on the floor and puts it on.

“Eva, I...” Jonas starts, but he doesn’t say more. His expression is pained, and Eva thinks he knows how much those words hurt her. Because he knows her. Jonas can read her like an open book. Sadness and anger are whirling up inside Eva, and she really needs to get out of here before one emotion wins out over the other.

“There’s nothing you can say right now,” Eva tries to keep her voice calm and Jonas gives a small nod. She grabs her backpack off the floor and hauls it over her shoulders.

“Goodbye, Jonas.”

Eva leaves his room without looking back. She puts her shoes back on at the door and makes her way out of the house. She’s hurrying down the street, trying to get home as fast as she can. Eva hopes she can make it there before she starts crying. She can’t keep thoughts of Jonas’s words from turning around in her head, and the sadness is definitely overpowering the anger now. Eva is trying to distract herself, so she pulls out her phone and opens Chris’ message.

_Chris: Can you at least reply. It’s okay if you don’t want to._

Eva sighs. It is kind of rude to just leave him hanging, so she types out a reply.

_Eva: I really don’t feel like hooking up with you tonight Chris…_

He texts back immediately.

_Chris: Oh, are you doing okay? We don’t have to hook up. I’ve missed hanging out with you._

Eva thinks about her reply for a while. Chris isn’t the first person she’d go to for comfort, but she knows he won’t press her for an explanation, and she won’t feel bad for not telling him.

_Eva: On my way home right now. My mom is gone again and I don’t really feel like being alone. You can come over if you want._

_Chris: I’ll be there._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the ending but there had to be a reason for things to be how they are with Eva, Jonas, Chris and Emma in the last week. *hides in a corner*


End file.
